Segundas Oportunidades
by isabella 1205
Summary: Edward deja a bella por otra chica, ella destrozada decide realizar un viaje con su hermano, cuando ella regresa, esta cambiada y acompañada ¿que pasara con edward?, ¿le afectara? o ¿seguira feliz con su nueva novia?, y ¿bella?. mal summary,buena historia
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicas! acá les traigo una nueva historia, que salio de esta cabeza loca, espero que les guste el primer capitulo, nos leemos abajo ****…**

**Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas**

Estaba preocupada hace unos días, mi novio, edward cullen, estaba muy distante conmigo, no entendía el porque, cuando me lo encontraba no era como antes, me saludaba con un simple hola, ya ni siquiera me besaba y cuando lo hacia sus besos eran fríos y secos, no expresaban ningún sentimiento

Ahora estoy acá yendo a su casa y llevando unas películas para que pasemos la tarde juntos,

Cuando toque el timbre nadie me atendía, así que decidí abrir la puerta, cuando entre no había nadie, así que decidí buscar a mi novio en su pieza, pero cuando llegué, sentí como si una daga me atravesara el corazón, como si un tren me pisara , como si mi mundo se derrumbara, edward se estaba besando con victoria knight, una porrista del colegio, ni siquiera se percataron de mi presencia, mientras que yo estaba ahí parada sin poder moverme estaba en shock, cuando reaccione di un paso adelante esperando que lo que mis ojos estaban viendo fuese real…

-edward-le dije al borde de un ataque

Cuando escucho mi voz se separo rápidamente de victoria, y me miro directo a los ojos

-bella, lo siento-comenzó a acercarse a mi

-no- y le puse mi mano en señal de que no se acercara mas y Salí corriendo de la casa cullen, gracias a mi buen equilibrio, nótese el sarcasmo, me caí, me levante rápidamente y cuando me di cuenta tenia a edward al frente mió

-bella, lo siento, yo no quería que te enteraras así, y…-lo interrumpí

-¿no querías que me enterara así? ¡COMO DEMONIOS PENSABAS DECIMELO! O PENSABAS SEGUIR ENGAÑANDOME CON ESA- LE GRITE

-te juro que te lo iba a decir, pero no me atrevía-me dijo

-eres un cobarde, después de todo lo que pasamos, te atreves a engañarme así, ¿Por qué?-le pregunte con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos en cualquier momento

-bella, perdón pero yo ya no siento lo mismo que por ti, se me volvió una costumbre, en cambio con vicky me siento renovado y también…

-basta no quiero escuchar mas, esta bien tu decidiste sacarme de tu vida, entonces yo hare lo mismo, cuando se te pase la calentura y las ganas de estar con ella por tus hormonas alborotadas, yo ya no voy a estar ahí para ti, adiós-le dije y con eso me fui a mi casa

Me sentía deprimida, no encontraba el porque de muchas cosas y preguntas, como _¿Por qué me dejo? ¿Acaso yo no era suficiente? ¿Era tan insignificante para el? ¿Por qué destruyo hermosos momentos juntos?,_ hace dos horas encerrada en mi cuarto, preguntándome si esto es una pesadilla, si es así ya me quiero despertar, no puedo soportarlo mas, me siento sola, ¿Cómo pudo hacerme eso? El sabía que yo lo amaba, y que lo amo, y talvez eso jamás cambiara, mis amigas me consuelan con palabras de aliento como "no llores por el bella , no lo merece" o "te mereces algo mejor que edward" y la lista puede seguir, aunque esas palabras no me ayudan para nada, se que alice y rosalie tratan de hacerme sentir bien, y lo valoro mucho, se que se preocupan por mi porque me quieren demasiado, pero en estos momentos quería estar sola, ellas lo entendieron y se marcharon, se que es masoquista pensar en cosas que nos duelen, pero no puedo evitarlo, es como si esa imagen que vi y finalmente esa conversación con edwar… con el se hubiesen pegado en mi memoria…

**¿Qué les pareció el primer capitulo? Acepto de todo tomatazos, aplausos o lo que ustedes quieran ¿me merezco un review?**

**El capitulo es corto porque vendría a ser como un prologo, si todo sale bien el sábado voy a actualizar.**

**Ustedes pensaran "tiene tiempo para nueva historia y para actualizar no", la verdad es que si escribo me gusta hacerlo bien, y todavía la inspiración no toco mi puerta, esperemos que llegue pronto ¿no?**

**Bueno las quiero, y espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto**

**Saludos isabella 1205**


	2. adelante, siempre adelante

**Adelante, siempre adelante**

Luego de dos días llorar y llorar, me di cuenta de que si el pudo abrirse por otros caminos, lejos de mi, ¿Por qué yo no podía hacer lo mismo?, ,debía buscar otras oportunidades conocer gente nueva, superarme a mi misma respecto a los estudios, yo quería estudiar en la universidad quería ser profesora de literatura, sabia que en este largo camino por recorrer sin edward, tendría a gente que me apoyara, mis padres, y mi hermano Drake, aunque se encontrara estudiando en Francia, casi siempre me llamaba y me enviaba mails, y por supuesto mis amigas, rosalie, Ángela y sobre todo alice.

Amanecí con ojeras, porque no había podido dormir bien, era lunes, así que me quedaban cinco días mas para que fuera fin de semana de nuevo, ya había tomado mi decisión seguiría mi vida normal, aunque me doliera hasta el fondo de mi alma, ignoraría a edward y su "vicky", que ya debe ser su novia, claro sin mi ya no tenia ningún impedimento para estar con ella…

Llegue al instituto y me encontré con las chicas, las notaba todavía tensas al hablar conmigo, sabían como me sentía, y obviamente que sonría para no mostrar como me sentía por dentro realmente.

sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases por el día de hoy, por suerte faltan dos semanas para que lleguen las vacaciones, en estas semanas vamos a estar repletos de exámenes finales, no me dará tiempo de pensar en EL, voy a estar muy ocupada estudiando…

Edward pov

Antes de hablar con bella, bueno si se puede decir hablar ,ya que, ella me grito prácticamente, bueno lo importante es que yo estaba bien, me sentía feliz de la vida de haber terminado con ella, la quería , pero ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, se me había vuelto todo una costumbre, en cambio con vicky que ya era mi novia, me sentía feliz, renovado y emocionado, obviamente me dolió haber terminado con bella de esa forma tan cobarde, puesto que ella nos encontró a mi y a victoria besándonos, juro que eso no estaba planeado, solo sucedió, pensé que bella era la mujer de mi vida, que no habría nada mas importante que nuestra relación, pero conocí a vicky y primero nos hablábamos como compañeros, luego como amigos y luego me enamore de ella…

Me encontraba el instituto, hoy teníamos uno de los primeros exámenes finales, por suerte faltaban dos semanas solamente para terminar las clases, todavía no sabia a donde nos iríamos de vacaciones siempre viajábamos todos juntos, mi familia y la familia de bella, pero luego de esta situación lo veía muy lejano y difícil.

-¿en que piensas amor?- me acaricio la mejilla

-en lo feliz que soy contigo vicky, te amo.

-yo también eddi-y me beso

Normalmente me molestaba que me llamaran así, pero ella hacia que se escuchara hermoso y dulce.

Estaba feliz con mi novia, pero lo que gane por un lado lo perdí por otro, alice y rosalie me miraban como si me reprocharan de que yo este con vicky, la situación con alice es peor sin contar de que es mi hermana y desde hace dos días debo aguantar su cara de desaprobación, emmett, que también es mi hermano, aún no puede creer que yo halla terminado con bella, todos pensaban que lo nuestro iba a durar para siempre, al parecer estaban muy equivocados.

Ya no podía contar ni con mi amiga ni con mi hermano, solo estaba con mis amigos, aunque no como antes porque bueno ellos tenían novia y estaban mas tiempo con ellas, si emmett con rosalie que se demostraban su amor en todas partes y bueno jasper y alice que solamente se soltaban para respirar...

Por suerte victoria estaba conmigo todo el día, a pesar de que no compartíamos todas las clases.

Me dirijo a mi clase de biología, donde me siento con bella, y hoy era lunes así que esto iba a ser incomodo…

Bella pov

La primera clase que tenia era biología, me encantaba esta materia, lo malo es que la compartía con edward, pero ya me encargaría de eso, le dije a Jessica, si quería cambiar de compañero, ella se sentaba con edward, y yo con mike, por supuesto que ella no tardo ni cinco segundos en responder que si quería.

Llegando a la clase de biología, edward ya estaba en el banco, me quedo mirando esperando que yo me sentara junto a el, pero yo me desvié para otra mesa, lo que provoco que me halla quedado mirando sorprendido.

¿Qué puedo decir de mike? ¿Cómo lo definiría en una palabra? Ah si, insoportable, me sentía incomoda, senita que el me miraba mientras yo escribía y obviamente yo trataba de nunca encontrarme con su mirada, la verdad era medio psicópata, yo nunca le había dado ningún tipo de indirecta ni nada por el estilo, ni si quiera le hablaba, pero bueno…

Al fin ya había dado todos los exámenes que quedaban para terminar el año, y mis calificaciones eran excelentes, y también como si no lo fueran con todo lo que estudie…

Aunque me sentía un poco mal sobre como mis amigos, en esta semana, trataron a edward, sobretodo rose y alice, muy distantes, nosotros nos sentábamos en una mesa y edward se iba con su novia a otra, alice y rosalie apenas le hablaban, los chicos no tanto, pero igual me sentía culpable de este distanciamiento…

En casa me la pasaba chateando con derek, por favor como lo extrañaba, se había ido a Francia hace unos 5 años, este había sido su ultimo año de escuela, luego de eso podría volver a vivir con nosotros y así conseguir un trabajo en forks, la verdad que lo admiraba dejar a su familia y amigos para irse a estudiar medicina, era admirable, mis padres y por supuesto yo estábamos muy orgullosos de el, también sabíamos que era difícil pero el lo estaba llevando muy bien, no es porque fuese mi hermano pero era muy atractivo y apuesto, era alto, creo que rondaba 1,80 m, tenia el pelo corto color chocolate, lo que destacaba de el eran sus ojos, que eran color miel dorado, según mi padre lo heredo de mi bisabuela, obviamente yo no la conocí. El es flaco, no un flaco esqueleto, porque según las fotos que nos enviaba, iba al gimnasio y tenía un poco de músculos, solo lo normal.

Volviendo al tema, le conté de que había terminado con edward o mas bien que el me dejo por otra, me arrepentí de hacerlo, el es digamos un poquito sobre protector, y se enojo mucho, no le molesto tanto que el me halla dejado si no la forma cobarde en que lo había hecho. Luego de que se tranquilizara, me dijo que reúna a la familia y que encendiera la webcam, y así lo hice cuando mi padres llegaron, nos dijo que en unos día nos llegaría una sorpresa que nos iba a alegrar, pero sobre todo a mi, estaba ansiosa por saber que era…

**Hola chicas, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Acepto de todo, nos leemos en la siguiente actualización, saludos **

**Isabella 1205**


	3. su llegada

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

Su llegada

Bella pov

Al fin el último día de clases no sabía si se podían llamar clases lo que hoy hacíamos, porque no había casi ningún profesor, yo creo que este último día se utilizaba para despedirse de los amigos o para contarnos a donde iríamos a vacacionar.

Todos los años mi familia y la familia cullen nos íbamos a distintos países y nos quedábamos un mes entero la pasábamos súper, el año pasado habíamos visitado argentina, era hermosamente linda, la gente muy amigable y era un gran lugar turístico, pero dudo que este año vallamos todos juntos, puede ser que mis padres si vallan pero yo no quiero, seria muy feo estar con edward un mes entero, todavía no estaba lista.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo que nos había dicho mi hermano, no había vuelto a chatear con el.

Los hale se iban a ir a visitar las vegas pero solo por dos semanas, alice me había comentado de que su familia y ella estaban pensando irse vacacionar a Phoenix, lo que me pareció raro siempre íbamos a lugares muy lejos de forks, me dijo que querían un lugar soleado y que mejor que Phoenix y tenia razón.

Cuando llego la hora de irnos a casa me despedí de mis amigos, pero cuando llegue ni René ni charlie estaban, en charlie se entendía pero ¿René?, abrí la puerta todo estaba oscuro, cuando prendí la luz alguien me agarro la espalda y me abrazo, me asuste y pegue una patada y escuche un quejido, mire por la escalera y allí estaban mis padres riéndose a carcajada no entendía nada

-¿Por qué se ríen?-pregunte

-oye bella, ¿así recibes a tus invitados?- esa voz…

-¡derek!-grite y corrí a abrazarlo- ¡me asustaste cabeza de rábano!- y le pegue en el hombro

-bella no te quejes, que tu no fuiste la que recibió una patada-me dijo

-te extrañe mucho hermanito, ¿Cuándo volviste?-pregunte

-hace unas dos horas, que grande y linda estas belly, las fotos que me enviabas no te hacían justicia para nada

-¿Qué fotos?-pregunte

-las fotos que me enviaste ¿no recuerdas?-me dijo y mi madre comenzó a reír

-lo siento bella, se que no te gustan sacarte fotos, así que yo tome la iniciativa-me miro esperando mi respuesta

-espero que no hallan salido muy feas

-bella salieron muy lindas-me dijo mi hermano-solo que en persona eres mas linda- luego de eso me sonroje

Mi madre volvió a abrazar a derek y mi padre lo felicito y también le dio un abrazo, René hizo una rica cena.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedas?-pregunte

-ya me estas echando bella, ¿tanto te molesta mi presencia?-me dijo dramáticamente

-sabes que no bobito, es que me da curiosidad-le dije

-en realidad ya que haces esa pregunta, volví a forks con dos intensiones, la primera era obviamente estar con ustedes y visitarlos y la segunda era para saber si a ti le gustaría venir conmigo por tus vacaciones a Francia, lo digo porque yo tengo también vacaciones y por suerte sacaron ese programa de verano, así que también tendré mis vacaciones libres para estar contigo, serian casi mas de dos meses- dijo

Cuando estaba apunto de contestarle me dijo

-tranquila bells, no me respondas ahora, piénsalo y lo hablamos mañana

-OK-le dije

La cena, después de esa pregunta pasó in ningún tipo de inconvenientes, todo normal, mañana debía darle una respuesta a mi hermano.

Toda la noche no pude pegar un ojo, por mi decisión, me dolía dejar a mis amigos y a mi familia, pero la verdad todavía estaba muy dolida por lo de edward. A parte no me iría por mucho tiempo, solo serian las vacaciones, me moría de ganas de conocer Francia, estaba en mi lista de sueños, mis padres podrían irse con los cullen de vacaciones sin que se sintieran incómodos por mi presencia con la edward, todos ganábamos y sobretodas las cosas podría estar con mi hermano.

Deje que el día trascurriera sin nada nuevo, le diría a derek cuando el se despertara en unas cuantas horas mas, para matar el tiempo desayune con mis padres y me dirige a la plaza a leer mi libro favorito "romeo y Julieta"

Llegando a casa, mi hermano estaba con mi madre mirando la tele.

-derek, ¿puedo hablar contigo? O ¿estas muy ocupado con la tele?-le pregunte

-para nada bells, ¿Qué sucede?

-mira… estuve pensando mucho sobre tu propuesta y…por supuesto que acepto

-¡si!-grito- veras lo lindo que es Francia, tengo a personas que presentarte, en especial a una que es muy especial

-por supuesto- cambie mi cara y el lo noto

-¿Por qué estas triste?

-¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir a mama?

-no te preocupes bells, cuando te propuse que fuéramos a Francia, ella no se opuso, ni siquiera dijo nada así que seguro no le va a molestar

-no me refiero a eso, puede ser que se ponga triste, tu la conoces

-claro que la conozco, y por eso te dijo que se va a alegrar de que tu aceptaste

Esa misma noche cenando le anuncie a mis padres mi respuesta y como derek dijo mi mama se puso feliz, dijo que nos iba a extrañar mucho pero sabia que mi hermano me cuidaría bien, y me hizo prometer que la llamaría todos los días y le mandaría e-mails, mi padre se alegro también, me deseo que me divirtiera y por supuesto que me comportara bien con derek.

Reuní a todos los chicos a mi casa, llame a todos y ahora los estaba esperando sentada en el sofá.

Cuando llegaron les ofrecí algo fresco para tomar y los reuní en el living.

-ahora si bells ¿Por qué nos llamaste con tanta urgencia?-jasper

-bueno la razón es porque, ustedes saben que necesito cambiar de aires, todavía no me siento cómoda, aquí por la razón que ustedes ya saben-me refería a lo de edward- así que mi hermano llego de visita por un par de días. ¡DEREK!-le grite, cuando lo vi por la escalera lo invite a que se sentara a mi lado, así lo hizo-bueno mi hermano, me invito a que me valla con el por un tiempo, por 2 meses, y acepte, solo los había llamado para anunciárselos-concluí y espere a que dijeran algo, la noticia les había tomado por sorpresa

-¡BELLA!-alice- te voy a extrañar mucho amiga, sabes que te quiero mucho y que te apoyare en todo lo que tu quieras- se acerco a abrazarme y yo la recibí con gusto

-gracias alice, yo también te quiero

-te vamos a extrañar demasiado bella-se acercaron Ángela y rose y también me abrazaron

-prométeme que la pasaras muy bien en Francia-me dijo jasper

-te lo prometo jazz

-y que traerás muchos recuerditos-emmett- ¡Ouch!, hey rose no me golpees

-emmett eres un maleducado, pero te amo- su situación era graciosa no se ponían pelear ni por 5 segundos

-yo también rose, déjame saludar a mi belly- bells- y también se acerco a abrazarme- lo de los recuerdos era cierto, quiero una replica exacta de la torre Ifel en miniatura, jajaja era broma-me dijo al oído-solo quiero que te diviertas en grande y que tengas cuidado con los franceses

La tarde pasó entre preguntas a mi y a mi hermano

-¿bella cuando sale el avión?- pregunto rose

-me había olvidado por completo de eso, sale en dos días

-¿!QUE!-me gritaron alice y rose

-chicas ¿Qué paso?-les dije aturdida

-rose hay que ponernos al día con las compras, con suerte solo tendremos solo 4 horas para cómprale lo que necesita y ropa, mucha ropa

-tienes razón alice, ¿a que hora sale tu vuelo?

-a las 2 de la tarde, pero debo estar en el aeropuerto a las 12 del mediodía

-solo tenemos mañana para ir de compras

-chicas le agradezco lo que hacen por mi pero créanme que no necesito nada, ya tengo casi todo listo

-¿y si vamos a Port Ángeles rose?-ignoraron completamente mi comentario

-chicas, bella les acaba de decir que no va a necesitar nada, que tiene todo listo-dijo angela, como la quería

-gracias angie

-no te preocupes bells

-no importa Ángela, prometemos que vamos a Port Ángeles a comprarle ropa a bella

-no, de…

-nada de lo que digas servirá bella iremos igual-me interrumpió alice

Mientras que emmett, jasper y derek miraban la escena divertidos

-chicas ¿recuerdan que tiene que ser un peso razonable para el avión?

-si, gracias derek, lo recordaremos.

Luego de la conversación pedimos unas pizzas, hasta que mis amigos se fueron, tenían razón mañana seria un largo día…

Me levante, y desayune con mis padres, derek todavía no se había levantado. Después de la charla "bella no hagas algo estupido" o ""hazle caso a tu hermano", mi hermano se digno a bajar y mi madre le sirvió su cereal favorito, luego de eso se fue a trabajar al igual que charlie.

Tenia todo listo lo único que me faltaba, era poner las cosas dentro de la maleta, así lo hice, solo deje libre un pijama para esta noche, y mi cepillo de dientes. Cuando termine René que ya había llegado, nos llamo a todos para almorzar, era tarde, las 2:00 p. aunque era normal almorzar a esta hora, porque comíamos todos juntos. Derek y mi padre devoraban la comida.

Luego de eso mi madre había comprado una torta de chocolate, y la comimos toda, mientras hablábamos de cómo seria Francia y de que cosas había allí, mi hermano nos contaba sus anécdotas, de sus amigos, y demás…

A todo esto se hicieron las 4:00 p.m. Mis padres fueron a hacer unas compras mientras que mi hermano y yo fuimos a ver una película de comedia. Fue genial hicimos pochochos, en realidad hice pochochos, porque a mi hermano se le quemaron.

Cuando llegaron mis padres la película ya había terminado, cenamos, y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones, estábamos muy consientes de que mañanas debíamos levantarnos temprano, para alistar las ultimas cosas e ir al aeropuerto.

**Hola niñas, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?, como siempre digo acepto cualquier tipo de criticas. ¿Me merezco uno de sus valiosos reviews?**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización**

**Se les quiere… **

**Isabella 1205**


	4. ¡Bienvenida a Francia!

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, solo la historia es MIA**

**¡Bienvenida a Francia!**

Me levante a las 7 a.m., me vestí, y me peine un poco, parecía la reencarnación del rey Léon cuando no me peinaba.

Como siempre baje a desayunar y mis padres ya estaban en la cocina, charlie leyendo el periódico y rene haciendo el desayuno, a los diez minutos milagrosamente bajo derek.

Hablamos de trivialidades, cuando terminamos fui al baño, cepille mis dientes, justo tocaron el timbre de la puerta. Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando alice, me agarro desprevenida con un abrazo asfixiante, aunque era pequeña tenia fuerza.

-hola alice

-ay bells, te voy a extrañar tanto

-yo también alice, pero recuerda que solo serán dos meses

-hola chicos-dije, ya había bajado de las escaleras

Rosalie, Ángela y jasper, me saludaron, ¿Dónde estaba emmett?

-¿y emmett?

-aquí estoy bells-dijo, al entrar por la puerta con 2 bolsas, al parecer muy pesadas

-¿Qué es eso?

-tu ropa nueva, te dijimos el otro día, que íbamos a ir a Port Ángeles a comprarte algo-me dijo alice

-¿!todo eso!

-si bella, queríamos que estuvieses preparada para todo, así que hay un poco de todo

Luego de decirles que no era necesario y de que ellas me lo negaran, incluyendo a Ángela, no tuve mas remedio que aceptar, y luego les agradecí por las molestias que se tomaban.

Cuando derek bajo, saludo a todos mis amigos y a mis padres, me dijo que ya era hora de irnos, el aeropuerto quedaba medio lejos. Me despedí de los chicos, prometiendo que les mandaría mails y que los llamaría.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, abrazamos a mis padres, nos despedimos de ellos y entramos al avión…

Me encantaba la vista que tenia, sobre toda la superficie, todo se veía como hormiguitas dentar del avión, escuche un poco de música, mi hermano estaba durmiendo profundamente, solo se levanto para el almuerzo, era muy cansador estar en el avión, medio incomodo y teníamos como 10 horas más de viaje, esto seria duro. Luego del almuerzo seguí escuchando música y deslumbrándome con el paisaje, hasta que de repente mis parpados pesaban, y los deje así, luego de quedarme dormida.

-bells, hermanita levántate, bells

-hola derek-le dije bostezando y estirándome-¿Qué paso?

-nada solo que ya van a servir la cena

-bueno

Comimos mientras mi hermano me seguía contando de las personas que me tenia que presentar, se veía realmente emocionado.

Cuando terminamos de comer, volvimos a dormir todavía faltaban un par de horas para llegar a Francia.

Me levante gracias a la voz de la azafata que nos decía que ya estábamos por aterrizar, estaba contentaba al fin conocería la famosa Francia.

Cuando bajamos pedimos un taxi, mi hermano tenia un pequeño departamento, debo decir que era muy lindo y que estaba muy bien decorado, tenia las paredes color crema, con el piso de madera oscuro, era muy brilloso, tenia un estante negro con fotos, una chimenea chica, pero no por eso fea, era de color negro, luego había una mesita de luz, que también era de color negro con una hermosa lámpara, y en el centro de la habitación una gran alfombra roja, sobre esta había una mesa con un bonito florero.

Hacia la derecha había una cocina pequeña y moderna, era todo de color negro y las paredes de color crema.

Luego de que le haya dado mis felicitaciones por su hogar. Me dijo que me tendría que mostrar mi habitación, recorrimos un pequeño pasillo, me indico donde estaba el baño y luego habían dos habitaciones que estaban enfrentadas.

-bien bells, esta es mi habitación-dijo señalando a la de la izquierda, y abrió la puerta, su cuarto era muy a su estilo, tenia las paredes color celeste, un estante negro donde guardaba todos sus libros una gran cama con colchas azules, un ropero negro, una televisión y las dos mesitas de luz eran también de color negro, una tenia una lámpara azul y la otra un despertador.

-wow, derek me encanta tu casa, es muy bonita y moderna

-me alegro que te guste, así estarás mas cómoda, pero falta lo mejor-se froto las manos, salimos de su habitación y nos dirigimos a la que estaba al frente.

Cuando entramos solo pude decir…

-me encanta derek, me encanta, gracias, gracias- le dije emocionada

Mi habitación era de color naranja claro, tenia un escritorio color madera, unas cortinas de color salmón ,dos mesitas de luz color blanco, con dos hermosas lámparas en cada lado, un sillón naranja, mi cama era de una sola plaza, tenia una frazada que tenia tres franjas, una roja, una naranja y una amarilla, tenia tres cojines esponjosos del mismo color y sobre esta había un gran cuadro -me encanta todo derek, la decoración es muy hermosa, y también de toda la casa, no sabia que tenia tan buen gusto para decorar

-me alegro de que te halla gustado belly, pero yo no la decore

-¿entonces quien lo hizo?

-ya lo sabrás ten paciencia-me dijo moviendo sus manos- ¿Qué te pareces si pedimos algo para comer?

-¿has aprendido ah cocinar?

-si mas o menos, a veces con el estudio ni tiempo para comer tenia, así que pedía algo rápido, pero extraño los guisos de mama y…

-basta derek, no es necesario que pidas comida, mama me enseño a cocinar, y te preparare lo que tu quieras

-¿sabes preparar el delicioso guiso que hace mama?

-si derek-se le iluminaron los ojos

-gracias bells, iré a comprar lo que sea necesario

Le di una pequeña lista y se fue corriendo, prácticamente volando. Cuando volvió comencé a cocinar. Le encanto mi comida, me agradeció, ya era tarde así que nos fuimos a dormir, me dijo que mañana tenia que presentarme a algunas personas. Me fui a mi cuarto y me quede profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente cuando me levante eran las 9:00 a.m., seguramente derek estaría durmiendo todavía, así que decidí sorprenderlo y preparar el desayuno. Se levanto comimos y me dijo que iríamos a la casa de "alguien", ni siquiera me quiso decir el nombre, obedecí fui a mi cuarto y me cambie con algo sencillo.

Nos dirigimos hacia un departamento que estaba a dos calles del nuestro, cuando llegamos una chica nos recibió, nos saludo y indico que entráramos a su casa. Cuando llegue había dos chicas, y un chico de la edad de mi hermano.

-derek hermano, cuanto tiempo, aunque fueron pocos días sin verte, te extrañe-le saludo el muchacho con un estilo dramático-¿tu eres la famosa bella?

-si así me llamo-le dije

-mucho gusto mi nombre es justin, y soy el súper mejor archí ultra mejor amigo de tu hermano- era muy chistoso me agradaba

-hola bella, soy alexa- se me acerco y me abrazo

-mucho gusto

La ultima chica no me saludo, se acerco a mi hermano y lo beso, esperen ¿LO BESO?, mi hermano se dio cuenta de mi cara.

-bella ¿recuerdas que te quería presentar a alguien muy especial?-asentí- bueno ella es mi novia

-hola bells- me dio un gran abrazo- mi nombre es Giselle- parecía sincera y estaba bien mi hermano necesitaba a una persona tan buena como el a su lado

-hola, mucho gusto

Luego de las presentaciones, pude ver que alexa y justin eran novios, hacían una linda pareja al igual que mi hermano con Giselle.

Se escucho un toque de puerta.

-debe ser mi hermano-dijo alexa y fue a abrir la puerta

-hola-saludo el chico

Cuando entro a la sala, pude verlo completamente, era muy guapo. Saludo a todos, yo fui la última.

-Hola, ¿como estas?-le pregunte

-bien, tu debes ser bella ¿verdad?

-si

-mucho gusto, me llamo Iván-me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonroje.

Después de conversar sobre forks y de conocerlos un poco mas, alexa y Giselle revelaron el secreto de mi habitación

-bella espero que te haya gustado tu habitación-me dijo alexa

-si, es muy linda-le dije

-si no sabes cuando abrió la puerta no paro de decir "gracias, gracias, gracias"-dijo mi hermano, yo me reí por su comentario

-bueno, la verdad es que nos da mucho gusto, porque nosotras fuimos la que las decoramos-dijo Giselle

-si la verdad es que tenia cierta sospecha de que no había mi hermano-todos rieron

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

Los días pasaban y pasaban, ya llevaba tres semanas en Francia me llevaba muy bien con los amigos de mi hermano, Alexa tenia una personalidad muy enérgica, y también le gustaban las compras, Giselle es una persona muy parecida a mi hermano, es un punto neutro, es graciosa y linda, lo que me gustaba mas era que parecía que la relación entre derek y ella iba muy formal, y sobre justin, bueno justin era un payaso una persona que me hacia reír demasiado, siempre con sus ocurrencias.

Todos ellos son amigos desde que usaban pañales, todos Vivian en forks, cuando terminaron la secundaria, decidieron ir a estudiar a Francia y aquí están todos ellos, acompañados.

Con la persona que me llevaba mejor era con Iván, sin contar que teníamos la misma edad, los demás tenían 23 años, nuestra relación era muy natural para nada fingida, aprendí mucho de el, me refiero al idioma, me enseñaba francés. Lo estimaba, mirábamos películas o jugábamos video juegos, si es raro pero con el todo era divertido.

Llamaba o mandaba mails todos los días a mis amigos y a mis padres. En una de las conversaciones que tuve con alice, me dijo que cuando edward se había enterado de que yo viajaba a Francia, quería ir a despedirse de mi, pero victoria le había hecho una escenita de celos, me dolió cuando me dijo eso, acaso ¿ella ya lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano?...

**Hola hermosas! ¿Cómo están? Espero, que les allá gustado el capitulo.**

**¿Me dejan algún review?**

**Si les interesa, en mi perfil esta la habitación de bella y chan chan… la persona en la que esta basada Iván. ¿Qué opinan de el les gusta o no les gusta?, si no les gusta (aunque no es muy probable porque el chico es muy lindo jajajaja) me lo hacen saber por mensaje.**

**Bueno me despido**

**Isabella 1205**


	5. la fiesta

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa S. Meyer, solo la historia es MIA**

**La fiesta **

Me encuentro en mi habitación. Ya habían pasado cinco semanas desde que alice me había contado aquella dolorosa noticia de edward. alexa y Giselle, que me están ayudando a elegirme la ropa, porque hoy es el cumpleaños de justin, y esta haciendo una fiesta así que todas nos estábamos arreglando para ir.

En estos últimos días, gracias a alexa, estoy tratando de cambiar mi vestimenta, trataba de usar jeans, remeras un poco mas ajustadas, según ella mi ropa parecía un pijama de lo suelta que era, y es verdad jamás en mi vida había usado nada ajustado, ahora usaba vestidos y hasta tacones, no muy altos pero tacones al fin, hasta me maquillaba, mi maquillaje no era fuerte era suave pero bonito. No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero hasta usaba la ropa que alice y rose me habían regalado. Y lo peor era que me gustaba.

Así pasaban los días, yo era feliz con Iván y ya no me dolía como antes, el asunto de edward, Iván me gustaba, era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, era atento, cariñoso, lindo e inteligente. La semana pasada habíamos ido todos a un parque.

Flash back

-tengo una idea-dijo mi hermano

-¿Qué pasa derekin?

-justinsito, te dije que no me dijeras así

-OK derekin, ¿Qué paso?

-tenia pensado, jugar un partido de fútbol

Todos dijeron que si, excepto yo, que era pésima para esto del deporte

-vamos bells-me dijo Iván

-es que doy muy mala jugando al fútbol, y a todos los deportes

-ven .me extendió su mano- yo te voy a ayudar, lo prometo

-mmm… me parece que hay mucha simpatía entre ustedes ¿no?-dijo alexa moviendo sus pestañas, acto seguido me sonroje, mientras que Iván solo sonreía y me miraba con ojos suplicantes para que yo jugara con ellos

-de acuerdo jugare, pero si me llego a caer o me mato, será culpa de ustedes, principalmente de ti-dije señalando a Iván

-esta bien-todos rieron

Y así empezó el juego, los equipos eran, justin, alexa e Iván y el otro era mi hermano, Giselle y yo.

-¡LANZALA YA! ¡PIE DE MUÑEQUITA!- dijo alexa, estaba fuera de si, era muy competitiva, el mensaje estaba referido a derek

-¡bella cuidado!-me dijo derek

Mire hacia la izquierda, Alexa venia corriendo a todo lo que daba con la pelota, esto parecía rugby.

Me corrí y nose como le saque la pelota, cuando me di cuenta estaba corriendo hacia el arco del equipo contrario, hasta que sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban la cintura, me gire e ivan estaba abrazándome para que yo no siguiera corriendo, o eso creí yo, porque cuando me di cuenta estaba en el piso y el encima mío

-lo siento bells, quería quitarte la pelota y me caí, perdón, perdón-se veía que estaba avergonzado

-emm…-dije señalándome que todavía el estaba sobre mi

-lo siento- y se levanto rápido y me ayudo a mi a pararme

-miren a los tórtolos-dijo justin

-¡CALLATE JUSTIN!-grite

Luego de eso el partido termino 3-2, obviamente gano el equipo contrario, alexa nos refregó en la cara su triunfo por cinco días.

Fin del flash back

-¿listas?-pregunto Giselle, se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto un vestido color negro, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenia un delicado listón blanco, que le realzaba su silueta y llevaba unos zapatos con taco alto de color negro y con piedritas. Tenia el pelo recogido en una coleta y dejo que un mechón sobresalga.

-emm… alexa todavía esta en el baño, y no me deja entrar para ponerme el vestido

-¡ALEXA JENSEN!- le grito, me encantaba la personalidad de mi cuñada- ¡TE TRAGO EL INODORO O QUE!-siguió gritando

-Giselle ¿sabes el tiempo que se toma para verse así?-dijo cuando salio del baño

La verdad no se podía discutir se veía radiante, vestía un vestido que le llegaba hasta la cintura de color verde, con brillos. La parte de arriba era como una musculosa y le remarcaba el busto, tenía una caída muy delicada. Todo combinado con unos zapatos de tacos muy altos que eran color plateado, y un collar del mismo color. -bueno bells date prisa con el vestido, porque todavía falta el maquillaje y el peinado-dijo Giselle

-si, lo prometo

Entre al baño y me puse mi vestido, al principio estaba insegura de usarlo pero las chica me insistieron un montón así que acepte, y ahora me encantaba.

Cuando Salí del baño esperando el veredicto de mis amigas, se pusieron contentas

-¡ay bells! Te queda súper bien, estas divina

-belly te ves muy linda, creo que derek deberá sacar la escopeta por la cantidad de chicos que se te van a acercar-me ruborice

-o Iván…-dijo alexa

-anda fíjate en el espejo-me dijo Giselle

-gracias chicas por todo

Me dirigí al espejo y me encantaba mi vestido y como me quedaba. Era azul metálico, se agarraba únicamente de mi hombro izquierdo, y tenia un a bonita flor del mismo color del vestido. En la punto del vestido había muchos volados,y era corto.

-mira bells, espero que te gusten, los compramos para ti- y guísele me entrego una bolsa

-cuando los vi dije son perfectos para bella-dijo alexa

Cuando abrí la caja de zapatos me sorprendí al encontrar unos tacones negros con brillo y un moño en la parte de adelante, tenían taco pero no era muy alto, eran perfectos, les agradecí por lo zapatos y por todo lo que hacían por mi.

Me maquillaron, se maquillaron y por ultimo faltaba mi peinado, pero al final solo decidimos dejarlo suelto y resaltar mas mis bucles en la punta de mi cabello.

-bella lo digo y lo repito, estas bellísima

-gracias alexa, pero ustedes también se ven maravillosas

Luego de eso fuimos al living, derek había gritado que ellos ya estaban listos, y que nos esperaban.

Cuando llegamos derek alabo a Giselle por su aspecto, y no era para menos y bueno y justin se comía a alexa con la mirada y viceversa. Yo llegue ultimo ya que había olvidado mi bolso, cuando volví a aparecer todos me quedaron mirando

-wow farolito estas guapísima-me dijo justin

-ojo con mi hermanita-dijo derek y le saco la lengua, parecían niños chiquitos

-bella estas hermosa-me dijo Iván

-gracias tu también te ves muy guapo

Dicho esto y luego de miradas sospechosas por parte de mis amigos nos dirigimos a la fiesta.

El lugar era hermoso, estaba decorado todo con distintos tipos de azules y blanco, muy linda fiesta, justin quería hacer su ultimo cumpleaños en Francia a lo grande, ya que luego de las vacaciones, volveríamos definitivamente a forks.

Habré cambiado por fuera, pero dentro era la misma bella de siempre, solo que un poco más fuerte, pero mi torpeza seguía ahí, y no se iría jamás.

-vamos bells bailemos-me decía Iván

-es que tu sabes que soy muy torpe, a parte el baile no es lo mío

-no te preocupes por los golpes porque yo te sostendre,y por el baile, tampoco te preocupes porque te voy a guiar-me miro e hizo una trompita, es imposible negarse a eso

-eso se llama manipulación, pero confió en ti y por eso acepto

Me tomo de la cintura y me llevo hacia la pista de baile, al principio me costo mucho, pero después ya podía moverme bien

-ves bells hasta bailas bien y ni una caída-bromeo

-ja-ja-ja, gracias-le dije con sarcasmo

A lo lejos pude ver como mi hermano estaba con Giselle bailando y también en ese momento se dieron un casto beso en los labios. Mientras que alexa y justin bailaban disparatadamente, Alexa hacia los pasos de los 70' mientras que justin, bueno justin… nose realmente lo que estaba bailando, por momentos pensé que hacia karate jajajajajaja.

-acompáñame belly-me dijo Iván

-¿A dónde?

-¿confías en mi?

-mmm… por supuesto

Me tomo de la mano y me llevo fuera de la fiesta, había un hermoso jardín y justo al lado de un árbol había un banco para sentarse. Nos dirigimos allí

-Qué bonita esta la noche-le dije

-no tanto como tu-me sonroje

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?

-no, creo que no

-¿creo?

-bells en este tiempo que paso, me di cuenta de que me encanta tu compañía y me encantas tu, talvez sea un poco precipitado, pero me gustas bells, me gustas demasiado.

-eehh...yo-no sabia que decirle me había quedado en shock

-no importa no digas nada, solamente quería decírtelo, porque ya no lo soportaba mas, un día mas y te juro que iba a explotar-bromeo, por mi parte todavía seguía en shock-solamente quería saber si tu sentías algo por mi, si la respuesta es no lo voy a entender-me dijo

Iván me gustaba pero todavía no definía bien mis sentimientos hacia edward, no había podido olvidarlo todavía… todavía, entonces una pregunta rodó en mi cabeza _¿Por qué no?_

-si Iván tú también me gustas-creo que era imposible estar más sonrojada

-yo se que todavía no has olvidado al chico que te hizo daño, y también se que aun sientes algo por el, pero creo que juntos podemos superarlo ¿no lo crees?-asentí- ¿bella quieres ser mi novia?

-si, si quiero- y lo abrase

-bells gracias, gracias

Lo mire a los ojos y cuando estos se conectaron a los suyos, el comenzó a acercarse, podía sentir su aliento en mis labios, tarde para pensar, cuando me di cuenta sus labios ya estaban sobre los míos…

**Hola chicas! Acá les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero que les este gustando. En mi perfil, están los vestidos de alexa, de Giselle y por supuesta de bella, dense una vuelta si quieren!**

**Como siempre digo acepto de todo…**

**Nos vemos, prometo actualizar muy pronto…**

**Isabella 1205**


	6. Regresando

**Los personajes le perteneces a S. Meyer, solo la historia es mía, no autorizo a nadie a copiarla**

**Regresando**

Pasaron dos semanas desde que Iván y yo nos hicimos novios, todavía me acuerdo perfectamente cuando se lo dijimos a los chicos, hace una semana

_Flash back_

_-Vamos amor, hay que decirles_

_-es que nose, tu sabes como es derek, sabes que es demasiado protector_

_-pero si se lo ocultamos va a ser peor, porque sabes lo perceptiva que es mi hermana, ya esta sospechando_

_-si ya lo se el otro día me pregunto algo extraño_

_-¿Qué te dijo?_

_-¿y bells alguna cosa nueva que quieras compartir conmigo?-dije imitando la voz de mi amiga-pero le dije que no, pero no se lo trago_

_-es ahora o nunca bells_

_-si supongo que tienes razón_

_-porque la tengo-se carcajeo _

_-OK, vamos antes de que me arrepienta- me dio un beso, como para darme valor_

_Cuando legamos a la sala, mi hermano y justin estaban muy concentrados jugando a la playstation, y las chicas estaban hablando muy entretenidas en la mesa del comedor._

_Por eso cuando nos acercamos a ellos ni se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia_

_-chicos-dijo Iván, pero nadie respondió-¡chicos!-luego de eso levantaron sus cabezas_

_-Iván no somos sordos-le dijo alexa_

_-pues parecen, estoy gritándoles y ustedes no se dan cuenta, bueno tenemos que decirles algo_

_Todos estaban expectantes, cuando vi la cara de alexa, yo sabia que ella sabia la noticia_

_-¿y?-dijo derek_

_-bella y yo somos novios_

_Cuando dijo eso, todos se quedaron callados unos segundos, hasta que luego Alexa, se acerco a mi, me abrazo y me susurro "ya me imaginaba", luego le dijo algo que no pude escuchar bien a Iván. Luego de ella se acerco Giselle y también nos felicito, el tercero fue justin, que me abrazo y me dio vueltas en el aire. Y por ultimo lo que mas temía era mi hermano_

_-bells ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Piensas acaso que te voy a comer?_

_-es que… bueno… pensé que te enojarías o algo así_

_-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, se que tu ya eres mayor, que te sabes cuidar sola y que Iván es buen muchacho._

_-y tu-le dijo señalando a Ivana- espero que no te quieras propasar con ella ni nada por el estilo, porque yo siempre la voy a defender, ¿esta claro?_

_-clarísimo derek_

_-bueno si es así, felicitaciones Iván, ella es una gran persona, espero que la valores y respetes_

_-dalo por hecho_

_Fin del flash back_

-¡buh!-me asusto Iván

-¡IVAN!-le grite-¡ME ASUSTASTE!

-lo siento, es que estabas tan concentrada que no me pude resistir-bromeo-¿en que pensabas?

-en el día que anunciamos que éramos novios

-si-comenzó a reír-me acuerdo de tu cara de niña asustada y estallo en carcajadas-le pegue en el hombro

-eres malo

-si y por eso te gusto

-si

En realidad el no era malo, era todo lo contrario, pero me hacia maldades a veces

-Giselle trajo una película de miedo, ¿vamos?

-ve tu, enseguida te alcanzo, tengo algo pendiente

-¿se puede saber que es?

-no, señor chusma-bromee

-OK-puso puchero

-seguís sin convencerme, eso ya no funciona conmigo, adiós-y lo empuje hasta la puerta

-te espero- me grito

El asunto pendiente era enviarle un mail a alice, todavía no le había contado lo de mi noviazgo con Iván, pero creo que ella se lo veía venir, sospechaba.

Me dirigí a la computadora, y comencé a escribir el mail, en una semana volvíamos de nuevo a forks y alice no me perdonaría que no le haya contado antes así que comencé a escribirle.

Cuando termine, me dirigí a la sala donde estaban todos viendo la película de terror, me senté al lado de mi novio, y le abrazaba constantemente, ya que las películas de miedo, me asustan mucho.

Termino la peli, y los chicos se fueron, me fui a mi habitación, para ver si alice había respondido mi mensaje. Por suerte si ya me había contestado.

"bells, me alegro de que te halla llegado una segunda oportunidad luego de lo de edward, me muero por conocer al lindo de tu novio, Iván.

Todos por aquí están bien, aunque extrañándote un montanazo, espero que no nos hallas reemplazado, con esas dos chicas Giselle y alexa, jajajaja es broma, se que somos irremplazables.

Estamos esperando con ansias tu llegada, cada vez falta menos amiga, tengo que contarte de mis vacaciones, de la de todos en realidad, no sabes la broma que le hicimos a emmett, pero no te lo diré por escrito, te lo contare detallado cuando vuelvas. Te quiero un montón y te extraño mucho"

Alice jamás va a cambiar, me moría de ganas de saber lo de la broma de emmett…

Edward pov:

Faltaba poco para el nuevo inicio de clases, el verano esta pasando muy rápido, a quien no se le pasa rápido si pasas todo el dia con tu novia. La verdad que mi relación con vicky iba muy bien, pasábamos casi todo el dia juntos, me encantaba regalarle cosas y ver su cara cuando las recibía.

Con emmett y jasper la relación había mejorado un poco, me hablaban pero ya nada era como antes, y las chicas seguían igual, y a veces mi novia se ponía triste porque, ellas la ignoraban, esto ya me estaba hartando, porque si ellas no querían a vicky era por bella, aunque ella no estuviera aquí Vivian nombrándola, si mis cálculos no me fallan bella regresaría en una semana aproximadamente, alice contaba los días.

Cuando me entere que se iba de viaje, yo quería ir a despedirme de ella, pero victoria estaba triste por que su madre estaba enferma, entonces me pidió que yo me quedara con ella, y así lo hice.

bella pov:

al fin, volvíamos a casa, todos juntos, alexa y guísele me están ayudando a empacar, lo ultimo que queda, porque ya estaba casi todo listo, ayer salimos de compras con las chicas para comprar cositas para nuestros familiares y amigos.

Las chicas me sorprendieron con un hermoso conjunto de ropa, que tenia puesto porque en una hora ya teníamos que salir hacia el aeropuerto.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

el viaje hasta al aeropuerto fue el mejor de toda mi vida, nos fuimos todos en el auto de justin, que por cierto era enorme, escuchamos música cantamos, y yo me pase casi todo el camino hablando con Iván.

Cuando llegamos fuimos a los baños comimos algo y luego llamaron por el altavoz, y así nos subimos al avión.

El vuelo no fue para nada tranquilo, porque tenia a justin a mi lado, que roncaba, cantaba y nose que cosas mas, luego de aproximadamente una hora, dado que era imposible que justin cerrara la boca un dicho se me vino a la mente "si no puedes contra ellos, únete", así lo hice, le quite un auricular, estaba tan concentrado escuchando la música que ni se dio cuenta cuando se lo quite, me lo puse y lo que escuche me sorprendió

-¡justin!-le dije- ¿te gusta hanna Montana?-le dije, el que decía ser tan macho estaba escuchando "súper girl"- llegue a un punto de conocer tu carácter, que ya no me sorprende-y comencé a reír

-mmm…esto…no justo cambie la estación de radio…y bueno… si me gustan las canción de hanna montana-mi rostro cambio drásticamente-pero no es lo que estas pensando… yo no soy gay

-yo nunca dije que lo fueras

-pero apuesto que lo pensaste

-alexa ¿lo sabe?

-¡no! Y no le digas nada, mi caramelito es bastante celosa-me dijo

Era obvio que justin no era gay, solo que a veces era demasiado infantil, y respecto de alexa si era bastante celosa…

Luego de ese embarazoso momento para justin, y de hacerme prometer que no le diría a nadie, el viaje se volvió mas tranquilo…

Sonó uno de los parlantes que indicaba que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino

¡Por fin habíamos llegado a forks! estaba ansiosa por ver a mis amigos y mis padres a pesar de que los llamaba regularmente los extrañaba mucho, espero que cuando vea a edward de nuevo no me duela tanto o por lo menos que no me afecte…

**Hola chicas, lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, este capitulo ya lo tenia preparado hace un par de días, pero como todas sabrán fui victima de plagio, volví a subir este capitulo, porque la causante del plagio, tuvo un poquito de dignidad y borro la otra historia… Quería agradecerles a todas las personas que me ayudaron a que la otra chica sacara la historia…**

**Gracias a Loverblackmalfoy, TMpasion, Robmy, Noelia, Camuchi… este capitulo dedicado especialmente para ustedes**

**PD: AFGRADESCO A LOVERBLACKMALFOY POR CREARLE UN NOMBRE A BELLA/IVAN… BELLVAN **

**ME DESPIDO… ISABELLA 1205**


	7. Esperado Reencuentro

**Para empezar los personajes le pertenecen a S. meyer, la historia es MIA. Si la ven volando por ahí, por favor avísenme de inmediato**

**Esperado reencuentro**

Ya estábamos en forks, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tomamos nuestros bolsos y maletas y nos dirigimos a mi casa.

Llegamos y apenas abrí la puerta mi madre me tenía entre sus brazos.

-hija, te extrañe mucho, la casa ha estado muy sola- me miro de arriba abajo, se sorprendió cuando vio mi nueva apariencia- ¡BELLA! Estas bellísima, me encanta tu nueva ropa

-también te extrañe mama, demasiado-le volví a abrazar

-¿y para tu hijo mas guapo no hay abrazo?-dijo derek, poniendo un puchero

-por supuesto hijo-y le dio un abrazo asfixiante

-hola bells-me saludo mi padre y también me abrazo

Lugo de diez minutos de saludos, entraron alexa, justin, Giselle e Iván. Todavía no le íbamos a decir a mis padres sobre lo nuestro esperaríamos unos días más.

-alexa que bonita estas, tanto tiempo-dijo mi madre- y justin mírate estas hecho todo un hombre

René los conocía porque todos eran amigos desde la escuela.

-Giselle tu también estas muy bonita- le dijo mi madre y la abrazo

Luego de eso tocaron la puerta y cuando abrí, unos brazos me atraparon, era alice

-¡bella! ¡Estas hermosa!-también se había percatado de mi nuevo aspecto-¡te extrañe tanto! ¡no te vuelvas a ir jamás!

-alice no respiro-me soltó un poco- yo también te extraño mucho

Salude a todos mis amigos, a rose, emmett, jasper y Ángela, cuando vieron a los amigos de mi hermano también los saludaron

-bella hoy en mi casa todos te organizamos una bienvenida, así que a las ocho, te espero a ti, a tus padres y a tus amigos, ya sabes tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas-obviamente se refería a Iván

Todos aceptamos, así que a las ocho teníamos fiesta, a parte derek no le había dicho a mis padres que Giselle era su novia así que también esta noche se lo dirían, al igual que Iván y yo.

Según alice teníamos que ir elegantes, conociéndola se habrá matado haciendo esta fiesta, como mínimo debía ponerme un vestido.

Todavía era temprano, las doce del mediodía, así que justin, alexa, Giselle e Iván se fueron a sus casas a saludar a sus familiares, las chicas me dijeron que iban a venir por mí a las tres de la tarde para ir a comprar un vestido.

Me fui a desempacar, luego René hizo el almuerzo, las chicas vinieron por mi.

Nos dirigimos a port Ángeles, cuando alexa estaciono su auto, nos fuimos a una tienda llamada "ladies", entramos y el lugar era un mundo de vestidos y ropa elegante para mujeres.

Rápidamente comenzamos a buscar algún vestido que sea de nuestro agrado y después de media hora los hallamos.

El de Giselle era un color muy bonito, una mezcla entre celeste y gris metalizado, strapless, en la punto tenia rosas, era corto y tenia brillo en el busto, combinado con unos zapatos plateados, con taco alto (**en****mi****perfil)**

El de alexa era olor rojo, todo con brillo, era strapless, tenía una especie de cinto en la cintura para remarcar mas su figura y era corto, todo combinado con unas sandalias negros, de taco alto **(en****mi****perfil)**

Y por ultimo el mió Era rojo metálico, tenia volados, era strapples y tenia un lazo negro para remarcar mi cintura, era corto, me llegaba 15 cm. arriba de la rodilla. Era muy hermoso, también conseguimos unas sandalias no muy altas de color negro con brillo. **(en****mi****perfil)**

Cuando salimos satisfechas de la tienda, nos dirigimos a la casa de alexa, que cabe destacar que era muy bonita y elegante.

Sus padres susan y Tom, eran muy amables.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación nos pusimos manos a la obra, en realidad ellas se pusieron manos a la obra. Yo empecé a ver un poco de televisión, mientras alexa se bañaba y Giselle iba sacando su vestido.

Luego de que alexa ya estuvo bañada, Giselle también, yo me dirigí al baño. Cuando Salí las chicas estaban con ropas simples, seguí su ejemplo e hice lo mismo.

Se maquillaron, y luego me maquillaron a mí. Alexa se plancho el pelo, Giselle solo decidió acomodarlo un poco y yo marque más mis bucles.

Cuando ya estuvimos listas nos pusimos los vestidos, después de muchas estas bellísimas o me encanta ese color por parte de las tres, Giselle llamo a derek para decirle que estábamos listas, puso en altavoz.

-hola-se escucho a mi hermano un poco adormilado

-¿amor?, ya estamos listas

-al fin Giselle, estábamos esperando su llamada desde hace una hora

-derek, no exageres, que recién son pasadas las ocho-le dijo seria

-OK, ya estamos saliendo, te extrañe mucho bomboncito- la ultima parte la dijo mas bajita, aunque igual se escucho de ambos lados de la línea alexa y yo estallamos en carcajadas

-amor también te extraño, pero olvide decirte que estaba puesto en altavoz

-¿Qué? ¿Quién esta contigo?

-las chicas

-eehh…bueno… en diez minutos estamos allí

-_ven__aquí__mi__bomboncito-_se escucho que alguien le había dicho, justin.

Ya estábamos en camino hacia la casa cullen, en el viaje me la pase conversando con Iván y le dije que cuando llegáramos no entremos juntos, yo quería anunciarlo oficialmente para mi familia y el estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, obviamente mi hermano estaba rojo por las bromas de justin que estaban dirigidas hacia el "cariñoso" apodo a mi cuñada.

Cuando justin toco el timbre de la casa de mi amiga, las piernas comenzaron a parecer gelatina, y estaba nerviosa ¿Cuál seria mi reacción al ver a edward?

Alice abrió la puerta y se veía muy elegante, saludo a todos y a mi me dio unos de los abrazos "Estilo alice".

-es muy guapo-me susurro, a lo que yo solamente reí

En la sala estaban los señores cullen, emmett, rosalie, mis padres, y por supuesto mi mejor amiga, ¿Dónde estaba edward?, esperen ¿Por qué preguntaba por el? ¿Por qué me importaba? ¿Me importaba?

Edward pov

Toda mi familia y amigos estaban reunidos en la sala, yo todavía no me animaba a salir de la cocina, quería ver a bella, pero no como se imaginan sino porque la extrañaba como amiga.

Luego de diez minutos de meditar, Salí de mi "Escondite".

Pude visualizar a derek, al cual no veía hace muchos años, pero lo conocía hace mucho, al lado de él había una chica, ambos estaban saludando a mis padres, mas a la izquierda vi a una chica y dos chicos que estaban hablando con emmett y rosalie. ¿Dónde estaba bella?

Me acerque a saludar a los señores swan, y cuando di la vuelta, vi a alguien bajar por la escalera, ¡ERA BELLA!, pero estaba muy cambiada, tenia un hermoso vestido corto, que se le veía muy bien, sus bucles estaban mas largos y peinados, y por ultimo, esperen, ¿tacones?, pensé que el dia que bella swan usara tacones jamás llegaría. Se veía muy hermosa, estos meses le habían sentado muy bien, _¡basta__cullen!__Deja__de__mirarla_me advertía mi conciencia.

Se acerco a saludarme, me dio un beso en la mejilla, todavía no había perdido su característica esencia.

-Ho-hola bells-le dije, ¿solo eso?, estupido cullen

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunto, se veía un poco nerviosa

-bien

-me alegro

Y se alejo hacia donde estaban sus padres. Luego de treinta minutos de estar asimilando de que la persona que estaba a diez metros de mi, era bella…

-edward cambia esa cara de tarado

-tu siempre tan delicada alice-le dije un poco irritado

Luego de eso…

-me gustaría anunciarles algo-dijo bella-Iván acércate- le llamo a un muchacho rubio, que son de esos que tienen tendencia a ser los "niños bonitos"

-bueno… eh-se sonrojo- Iván y yo queríamos comunicarles, que nos hicimos novio- y se comenzó a sonrojar, algo típico de bella swan

El chico, el tal Iván, se acerco a ella y la rodeo por la cintura, para después plantarle un beso los labios.

Los presentes reventaron en aplausos, claro todos menos yo, que todavía no podía creerlo, ¿me había olvidado tan rápido? _¿Qué__problema__hay__con__eso?__Tu__terminaste__con__ella__¿recuerdas?_

Todos se acercaron a saludar a los recién novios, mientras Iván no se podía sacar esa sonrisa estupida de su rostro.

**Hola! Espero que hallan disfrutado del capitulo, para el próximo habrá una charla de chicas entre rose, bella y alice! Nos leemos en la próxima actualización, me regalan un review?**

**Saludos…isabella 1205**

**IMPORTANTE: los vestidos de las chicas, están en mi perfil, solo el de Giselle, alexa y bella…**


	8. Charla de chicas y Primer día de Clases

**Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, solo la historia es mía**

**Charla de chicas y primer día de clases**

Bella pov

Era domingo, que noche que habíamos tenido ayer, la casa de alice estaba decorada de forma perfecta, la familia cullen me recibió a mi y a todos mis amigos con mucha amabilidad, el único que estaba raro era edward, cuando lo salude se puso muy nervioso, lo mejor es que no me afecto mucho y luego no volvimos a hablar mas en toda la noche, si digo "noche", porque alice cullen se encargo de poner música, y todos estuvimos bailando, todos menos mis padres y los señores cullen, que se dirigieron a la cocina.

Luego de que Iván tuviera esa charla con mi padre sobre que debía cuidarme y respetarme, la noche paso muy tranquila.

Había quedado con alice y rosalie para que vinieran a dormir esta noche a mi casa.

Tocaron la puerta, alice y rose me "arrastraron" prácticamente a mi habitación.

-¡que mono que es tu novio!-dijo alice

-gracias-le dije

-aparte se ve que te quiere mucho, me cayo muy bien

-¿ira al instituto con nosotros?- pregunto alice

-si por suerte si

-y bella ayer por todo el alboroto no pudimos decirte, alagarte y felicitarte por tu nuevo look, te ves bellísima-me dijo rose- cuando entraste por la puerta, estuve como cinco segundos asimilando de que esa persona eras tu

-gracias rose, la verdad es que todo mi cambio se lo debo a mi cuñada y mi amiga

-nos estabas cambiando-dijo alice dramáticamente-no es justo, yo desde que tengo conciencia de lo maravillosa que es la moda, trate de ponerte un vestido, y ella en un par de meses te realizan ese cambio-dijo haciendo un puchero- pero sabes que se los agradezco, agradezco que al fin bella swan usara tacones y maquillaje

-espera… dijiste ¿cuñada?-pregunto rose-¿Cuál de las dos chicas es tu cuñada, alexa o Giselle?

-OH… por poco me olvido de decirles que Giselle, es novia de mi hermano, y alexa es pareja de justin

- que bien guardado se lo tenia derek-dijo alice, moviendo sus cejas

-si, yo me entere cuando estaba en Francia

-¿ya se lo dijeron a tus padres?

-si, hoy en la mañana

-¿y como lo tomaron?

-bien, muy bien, Giselle es una muy buena persona, además ama incondicionalmente a mi hermano

-sabes alice, tu personalidad es muy parecida a la de alexa, ambas aman las compras

-¡si!- dijo aplaudiendo-ya me hacia falta una compañera en el centro comercial

-y ¿rose? ¿no es una buena compañera de compras?-pregunte, a lo que rosalie se cruzaba de brazos , esperando la respuesta de mi amiga

-rosalie solo aguanta cuatro horas, eso es muy poco tiempo, necesito a alguien que como mínimo aguante cinco horas- dijo muy seria, a lo que rosalie y yo rodamos los ojos

-en serio alice estas loca-dijimos a coro, alice solo nos regalo una sonrisa deslumbrante

-aparte pequeña duende- a lo que alice respondió frunciendo el seño -aguantaría mas si no tuviera que cargar todas tus bolsas-le dijo rosalie

Luego de hablar sobre los lugares que había visitado en Francia y sobre mis amigos. Comenzaron a preguntarme sobre mi novio,

-¿Cómo te pidió que fueras su novia?- me pregunto rosalie- y no intentes esconder los detalles porque lo sabremos bella- dijo apuntándome acusadoramente

-rose tu criticas a alice de loca, pero la verdad que verte con esa mirada y el dedo apuntando de tal manera, hace que alice sea un ángel -y comenzamos a reírnos a tiempo que nos tirábamos en mi cama-y respondiendo a tu pregunta, me lo pidió el día del cumpleaños de justin, me llevo a un pequeño jardín que había allí-y cerré los ojos por un momento, y los recuerdos comenzaron a inundar mi mente-y luego me confeso que estaba enamorado de mi y yo decidí darnos una oportunidad, así que acepte, aparte Iván es un gran chico

-¿Aceptaste a la primera o te hiciste de rogar?-pregunto alice, con las cejas en una posición extraña

-si alice, acepte a la primera

-¿Es romántico?- pregunto rose

-mas o menos, tal vez el si sea mas romántico de lo que aparenta. Pero ustedes saben que jamas me gusto mucho, esto del romanticismo-les dije y podía ver en los ojos de ambas que tenían millones de preguntas mas para mi

-¿Juega videojuegos?- pregunto alice, era como si ambas ya se hubiesen estudiado lo que me iban a preguntar, ya que yo, contestaba una pregunta e inmediatamente ya tenían otra cosa que preguntar-ojala no sea un emmett- a lo que recibió un "amistoso" puñetazo de rosalie- ¿Qué?-pregunto alice inocentemente- sabes que tengo razón rose, si su playstation tuviera un respirador, emmett no se movería de allí, ni siquiera para ir al baño, y rose… ese "golpecito", me dolió, te repito lo que te dije hace unos días, debes considerar la idea de meterte en el boxeo profesional- alice, alice siempre con esas ideas, que nose de donde sacaba, pero que le daban ese toque a su personalidad que te envolvía totalmente

-alice no seas mala, mi osito, no esta todo el día frente a los videojuegos-a lo que mi pequeña amiga rodó los ojos- bueno cambiando de tema, antes de que le de un buen puñetazo a alice cullen por andar insultando a mi atlético novio- un brillo especial baño los azules ojos de mi amiga- eso me hizo recordar otra pregunta,¿Va al gimnasio?

-en realidad no, pero a veces por las noches, derek, justin y el iban a correr-sonreí al recordar, un episodio divertido que se dio la cuarta semana, que yo llevaba en Francia

_Flash back_

_-chicas, si nos disculpan estos bellos cuerpos necesitan un poco de ejercicio, nos iremos a correr al parque- comenzó justin_

_-ay por favor, no te hagas-le dijo alexa, tratando de esconder una carcajada, aunque tuvo muy poco éxito- tu odias correr, ¿Qué traman ustedes tres?- dijo mirando de reojo a los tres presencias masculinas de la casa_

_-mi querida alexa, somos hombres, por lo tanto queremos pasar un tiempo a solas, solo hombres, no le veo nada de malo, así podemos conversar de cosas de hombres, sin que alguna de ustedes interfieran, sin ofender- y levanto las manos, queriendo hacer un especie de símbolo de paz, a veces alexa, tenia un carácter del que era mejor cuidarse, y cuando pensamos que el volcán estallaría, la muchacha nos sorprendió a todos_

_-me parece bien, tienen razón creo que nosotras también nos merecemos un rato solas, para hablar de "hombres"-justin y derek, pusieron caras de disgusto, mientras Iván y yo nos mirábamos como diciéndonos "¿en que estamos metidos?"- y otras cosas que son solo de mujeres –_

_-y no hagan gestos raros- comenzó Giselle, obvio refiriéndose a los temas de conversación que según alexa tendríamos- ¿acaso piensan que nosotras no sabemos que ustedes hablan de mujeres?-concluyo, nadie dijo nada, la situación era muy divertida._

_-claro, necesitamos nuestro espacio, para hablar de ellas, sin que ustedes se entrometan, saltando con cosas absurdas como "esta gorda" o "tiene muchas cirugías-dijo mi hermano, y si cuando las chicas se lo proponían podían llegar a ser mucho peores._

_Y así los chicos se fueron, pero obviamente no estaban enojados, ya que, antes de cruzar la puerta saludaron con fogosos besos a sus parejas, yo también me despedí de Iván , pero lo nuestro era mas reservado, sin contar las miradas de derek-sobre protector_

_-alexa, bells, tenemos toda la casa para nosotras, antes de que lleguen los "muy machos"-dijo mi cuñada haciendo comillas con sus dedos_

_-propongo que veamos una película, del sexy de brad pitt, ¿Qué opinas bells?-me miro esperando mi "si" y así lo hice, esto seria divertido_

_-OK, pero yo escojo la película- asintieron y se fueron a sentar al sillón, mientras yo elegía que íbamos a ver, preferí una que tenia ganas de ver, hace bastante tiempo "el curioso caso de benjamín button", mi cuñada y mi amiga, estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, aportando de que también querían verla._

_Ya había pasado una hora, y la película seguía avanzando, cada vez se ponía mas interesante, el sol ya se había oculto, debían de ser las 7:30 p.m., las tres estábamos totalmente relajadas y tranquilas, hasta que sentimos que alguien toco la puerta, según había dicho justin, ellos llegarían dentro de un par de horas mas._

_-¿Quién será?-preguntamos_

_-yo voy-dijo alexa, Giselle y yo estábamos en el sillón y le habíamos puesto pausa a la película, escuchamos las carcajadas de alexa._

_-no es gracioso alexa, siento que el estomago me va a reventar-dijo ¿justin? ¿habían llegado tan temprano?, Giselle y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, y nos dirigimos hasta la puerta, una imagen que recordare el resto de mi vida, estaba presente ante mis ojos, derek e Iván, traían agarrado a justin por los hombros, mientras que este tenia la cara verde, como si se fuera a desplomar en cualquier momento_

_-¿Qué paso?-pregunte_

_-justin, tuvo la brillante idea de comprarse una hamburguesa del parque, antes de empezar a correr-comenzó derek_

_-le dijimos que no lo hiciera, pero el no nos hizo caso, así que la compro-prosiguió mi novio- llevábamos media hora de trote, cuando comenzó a sentirse mal, no tuvimos mas remedio que traerlo-dijo Iván ya riéndose, era imposible no hacerlo, y para rematarla justin dijo…_

_-saben que… no me arrepiento, la hamburguesa estaba rica, valió la pena_

_-dejaras de pensar eso cuando te transplanten el hígado-le dije, a lo que todos rieron_

_-¡SUELTENME!-dijo soltándose del agarre de mi hermano e Iván-¡BAÑO!-grito, OH OH creo que iba a vomitar_

_-ven chicos- dijo alexa maliciosamente- eso se llama KARMA_

_Fin del flash back_

_-_y el baño estuvo "clausurado" por tres días-concluí de contar mi historia, mientras rosalie y alice se agarraban el estomago para poder respirar, de la risa contenida- lo mejor de todo fue que "su tarde de machos" quedo arruinada por una simple hamburguesa, que justin comió.

Luego de que mis amigas se recuperaron de la risa, y su respiración se volvió acompasada de nuevo, me siguieron apuntando con mas preguntas "¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es rubio natural? ¿se viste bien? ¿Pasan mucho tiempo juntos?", conteste cada una de sus miles y miles de preguntas, y estoy segura de que se habían quedado con mas, pero decidimos comer y pedimos unas pizzas.

-estoy que me comería el brazo de rosalie, tengo mucha hambre-dijo agarrándose su plano vientre

-aléjate caníbal-le dijo rosalie dando tres paso hacia atrás y poniendo cara de horros, las tres comenzamos a reír

-pidamos pizza-propuse

-si-dijeron a coro

La pizza llego y como ni mis padres ni derek estaban, nos permitimos comer en mi habitación, si rene a veces podía llegar a ser un poquito exagerada, con todo el tema de la limpieza, yo era ordenada, solo lo normal, pero derek y mi padre, bueno esa era otra historia.

Después de que terminamos de comer a la 1:00 a.m., decidimos empezar a prepararnos para dormir.

-bueno rose ayúdame a traer el otro colchón-le pedí, es que era de dos plazas, así que era difícil que alguien con mi fuerza lograra levantarlo.

-claro, vamos bells- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta

Después de 5 minutos ya estábamos poniendo las sabanas, para nuestra comodidad.

Nos pusimos los pijamas,y luego de una mini pelea de almohadas, decidimos meternos a la cama, eran las 3:00 a.m.

Rosalie, se ve que estaba muy cansada porque apoyo la cabeza y se quedo dormida, en cambio yo no podía, y al parecer alice tampoco.

-¿Qué te pasa bella?-me dijo

-nada alice, es solo que no puedo dormirme-respondí, aunque las luces estuvieran apagadas, alice era muy perceptiva.

-¿Cómo llevas lo de mi hermano? ¿No has podido olvidarlo completamente verdad?

-estoy muy confundida, cuando llegue aquí tenia muchos sentimientos hacia el, por un lado quería verlo, pero por el otro no, me duele un poco cuando el esta con victoria, pero a la vez no quiero que el se me acerque, no se si logre olvidarlo, lo único que se es que no quiero hacerle daño a Iván, el me gusta demasiado, es una buena persona, pero nose… si… estoy hecha un lio alice-le dije y bufo, estaba frustrada

-tranquila bells, estoy segura que con el tiempo te darás cuenta de lo que realmente quieres, tiempo al tiempo-me dijo- buenas noches, este hermoso cuerpo no se mantiene desvelándose-reí ante su humilde comentario

-gracias por todo alice, nose que haría sin ustedes dos, buenas noches- y con esa ultima palabra me entregue al sueño…

Me desperté primero que todas, ambas dormían tan bien que hasta daba un poco de pena despertarlas, pero tuve que hacerlo, aunque tenia demasiado sueño, no tuve mas remedio que despertarlas, luego de un par de "5 minutos mas" o "vete al infierno", si rosalie podía ser un poco gruñona si se la levantaba a la fuerza, nose como pero lo logre.

Cuando ya todas estuvimos lucidas, nos vestimos, ellas ya habían traído ropa de sus casas para estar perfectas el primer dia de clases. Decidí ponerme algo sencillo, hoy había sol (cosa que sucede muy rara vez), entonces vestí una pollera de Jean color blanca, mis converses negras, y una musculosa ajustada al cuerpo de color negra, peine mi cabello y me maquille un poco.

-bella lo digo y lo repito, estas wow, estas que matas, siempre tuviste un bonito cuerpo y esa musculosa negra hace que se te noten mucho mas tus curvas- alice y su buen humor por la mañanas

-gracias alice

Cuando estuvimos listas fuimos a desayunar, algo liviano, unos cereales con leche, cuando estuvimos satisfechas, ordenamos un poco, y nos dirigimos al instituto.

Rosalie estaciono su hermoso auto, mientras íbamos caminando hacia donde estaban los chicos sentía miradas sobre mi, por empezar por todo el grupo de porristas, que me miraban como si quisieran decir "y esta de donde salio" y según alice, me miraban con envidia, y luego todos los presentes, ¿era tan raro verme usar maquillaje y una pollera?,de segura ni me reconocían, ya se les pasaría el efecto cuando se dieran cuenta, que la persona que estaba vistiendo una pollera era bella swan

cuando llegamos a donde estaban mis amigos, alice y rose de forma casi automática se fueron con sus novios a recibir su "buenos días" , también estaban edward y… victoria, me tense, el la tenia agarrada a ella por la cintura, mientras que victoria apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de edward, había derrame de azúcar y yo me sentía como la que sobraba, claro hasta que llegara mi novio , parece que mis palabras fueron escuchadas ,Se escucho un rugido de una moto, era el, Iván ya había llegado.

Se saco su casco y dejo relucir su cabello dorado, mientras se acercaba a mi, las porristas lo miraban y susurraban cosas ¡ni siquiera disimulaban!

-hola amor-me beso-¿Cómo estas?

-muy bien y tu-y lo abrase

-me alegraste la mañana con ese recibimiento-sonreí

-hola chicos-saludo a todos los presentes-¿y tu eres?-le dijo a victoria

-OH un gusto victoria knight para servirte-le tendió la mano para que Iván se la besara

¿Qué? Se le estaba insinuando a mi novio o que ¿edward no se daba cuenta?

-Iván-le dijo mi novio cortante, a lo que solo pude sonreír y el ignoro olímpicamente la mano de "vicky"

El momento se convirtió en algo realmente incomodo, por suerte la campana que indicaba el inicio de clases no tardo en sonar. Estábamos en camino nuestras clases, le explicamos a Iván

Como orientarse un poco, típicas cosas, como donde estaba el baño, o el comedor, y su primera clase que era calculo, luego de una larga despedida por parte de alice con jasper y rose con emmett, nuestro grupo se separo, y quedamos solo alice y yo, que compartíamos la misma clase.

-bella ¿viste como esa zorra se le insinuó a Iván?-dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra "zorra"

-si, si lo vi- le dije recordando ese momento

-tenemos que hablar tu y yo a solas, ayer no te quise decir nada enfrente de rosalie, ya sabes como es, no pensara ni 10 segundos en golpear a victoria-dijo y golpeando el puño contra su mano- y sabes eso me daría mucho gusto-dijo poniendo su típica sonrisa inocente

-¿sobre que alice?-pregunte, en verdad necesitaba ponerme al día con las cosas aquí en forks

-hay algunas conductas de victoria que me son muy sospechosas, eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto-me dijo

-dime alice

-no puede ser ahora, ¿te parece si vamos a mi casa después de la escuela?-pregunto suplicante.

-por supuesto- concluí.

Decidimos dejar hasta ahí la platica, ya que el profesor nos lanzaba miradas, y eso basto para darnos cuenta de que quería que nos calláramos. Hoy a la salida de la escuela, en casa de alice… estoy seria interesante y totalmente necesario, para saber mas sobre victoria knight, ¿Por qué alice y rose la miraban como si quisieran asesinarla? ¿Por qué edward ya no estaba con sus amigos con sus amigos? ¿Por qué me importaba?...

**Chicas, ¿Cómo están?, ya vieron que este capitulo es mucho mas largo que los demás, ¿Qué será lo que alice tiene que decir sobre victoria?, en el próximo capitulo, un "acercamiento" entre edward y bella… y la broma que alice le hizo a emmett… espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto**

**Isabella 1205**


	9. explicaciones y encuentros desagradable

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, la historia es MIA**

**Lean la nota de abajo por favor…es importante. Espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

"**explicaciones y encuentros desagradables"**

Toco la campana y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Allí se encontraban emmett con rose, jasper, Iván y edward con victoria.

-hola amor- me dijo Iván y me beso

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, Iván me abrazaba y me daba besos, eso me agradaba, pero parece que edward quería hacer competencia, ya que, el hacia lo mismo que Iván y yo, pero obviamente con su "novia"

Así paso el dia, hasta que pudimos salir del instituto.

-bells, ¿te llevo a casa?

-no te preocupes, tengo que ir a casa de alice-

-bueno-puso puchero- ¿un beso de despedida?

-claro que si-lo bese

Alguien carraspeo detrás de nosotros

-por favor tortolitos, es un lugar publico- dijo edward, aparentemente con ningún tono amistoso, que venia acompañando de victoria

-tu no te metas-le dijo Iván notablemente irritado.

-Iván amor, basta déjalo, no le des importancia-le dijo para tratar de suavisar el ambiente

-tienes razón, adiós bells-me dijo Iván

-chau Iván- y así se alejo con su moto

Edward y victoria se fueron en el volvo de este, mientras yo esperaba a 10 minutos hasta que por fin pude visualizar su diminuta figura

-alice, te tardaste una eternidad

-lo siento bells, me quede platicando con jasper

Nos fuimos en su porche hasta su casa, y luego a su habitación

-alice siento curiosidad en uno de los emails, me dijiste que ustedes le habían hecho una broma a emmett, ¿Qué le hicieron?

-en realidad yo le hice la broma a emmett, porque el se lo busco, el muy gordo, abrió mi armario y me saco mi par de zapatos preferidos y mi conjunto de seda, ¿te acuerdas de cual te digo?

-si me acuerdo-mencione haciendo una mueca dolorosa con mi cara, por supuesto que me acordaba de ese conjunto, alice trato con todas sus formas de que yo me pusiera ese delicado y muy costoso vestido-¿Qué se supone que hizo emmett con eso?

-el había jugado una puesta con un estudiante del instituto, no me dijo cual era la apuesta pero si el castigo, el que perdía, debía vestirse de mujer, y el muy tarado perdió, cuando me los devolvió estaban mis zapatos todos rotos y mi conjunto, ni siquiera era un conjunto, era un trozo de tela todo inservible y destrozado-me dijo desesperada- ¡bella! Emmett es enorme, ¿Cómo llego a pensar que eso tal vez podría entrarle?

-entonces…

-bueno, un dia revisando unos cajones, hace un par de años, encontré una colección de dvd´s infantiles, había de todo tipo de barbie, de barnie y hasta de los teletubies, entonces los tire todos, y algunos los rompí-dijo frotándose las manos- ¡ja! Pero mi venganza no termino ahí, en la caja vacía, le deje una nota "emmett: tus CDS asquerosos por mi hermosa ropa", mi hermano estuvo deprimido por cinco días, solo rosalie supo el porque de su comportamiento- luego mi amiga estallo en risas.

-¿estas hablando de la caja que estaba en el baúl de su habitación?- dije sorprendida, muy sorprendida… cuando quisimos abrir el baúl con alice hace un par de años, nos saco corriendo de su habitación…así que era eso-mmm… ¿como hiciste para abrir el candado del baúl?, dudo que emmett te hubiese dejado hacerlo

-una chica tiene sus trucos- dijo moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas

-mejor no quiero saber…alice eres de lo peor-le dije y no pude contener mas mi risa- pero hay que reconocer que fue algo demasiado astuto.

Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al tema principal.

-¿Qué tenias que contarme sobre la novia de edward?- me dolió un poco pronunciar esas palabras

-bueno mi hermano es muy despistado y tonto, dime bella, ¿tu viste como se viste victoria?

-si y la verdad que no es muy discreta- era verdad victoria Vestía polleras que parecían ropa interior de lo cortas que eran y remeras que le dejaban al descubierto su vientre o algunas muy escotadas, y el maquillaje, que era mas o menos para maquillar a un circo completo de payasos

-me da tanta rabia, porque todo lo que ella le pide el se lo da, y no solo hablo de dinero, sino también de tiempo, de ir a visitar lugares, en fin muchas cosas, creo que si victoria le pidiera a edward que se muden a china, el lo haría con los ojos cerrados, cada vez que rose y yo podemos evitar a su noviecita lo hacemos-dijo con el seño fruncido

-¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mi?-pregunte-¿Por qué no a rosalie?...en serio alice…quiero estar lo mas lejos de tu hermano…yo cambie en este tiempo, me di cuenta de muchas cosas, ya no soy una ingenua y una tonta… se por lo que debo pelear y por lo que no vale la pena…y creo que edward esta en mi segunda lista…soy feliz con mi novio, por eso, que no te sorprenda que sea fría con tu hermano, el se lo gano a pulso.

-me gusta esta nueva bella, sabes que yo te ayudare y apoyare en todo…eres mi mejor amiga y te entiendo…aunque todavía creo que tu deberías ser mi cuñada…y respecto a lo de rosalie… enserio ese tiempo que estuviste de viaje, te borro algunas cosas de la memoria ¿verdad?, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar con rose de este tema, aunque supongo que ella ya lo debe notar, ¿Quién no notaria la discreta ropa de victoria?-dijo haciendo un énfasis en discreta-entonces si sigo echando leña al fuego, ella en un arranque de furia, es capaz de traer a victoria de los pelos y revolearla hasta el continente asiático y aparte porque eres una de las personas mas confiables que conozco, confió que me ayudes a meterle a edward de que su novia es una zorra…y no solo eso, edward ha cambiado mucho…demasiado diría yo… antes pasábamos mucho mas tiempo juntos, yo le contaba mis cosas, el las suyas, hacíamos chistes, nos cargábamos…y ahora? nada. casi nunca esta en casa, esta rodeado de otra clase de gente…y no me refiero gente buena exactamente, llega a casa y se va directamente a su habitación, ¡dejo de tocar el piano!- me dolía ver a mi amiga así, siempre habíamos sido un grupo muy unido, pero llega una zorra…y todo se va por la borda- ya no reconozco a mi hermano, bella-y se abalanzo contra mi y rompió en llanto, cosa que es muy difícil…alice cullen no es de esas personas que lloran por cualquier cosa.

-alice, esperemos que en un tiempo, este romance entre edward y victoria se acabe, no lo digo por mi, lo digo por ti y por edward…no me gusta verte triste, a ti a la persona mas sonriente y feliz del planeta –

Después de un rato de seguir conversando, y cuando alice estuvo mas tranquila y volvió a ser la alice de siempre, decidimos bajar a la cocina, por algo de comer.

-ya que te interesa un poco mas el tema de la moda-dijo aplaudiendo con las manos enfrente de su cara- te mostrare un nuevo conjunto que compre en port Ángeles, espérame aquí-y salio disparada a su habitación

Apenas se fue, escuche el abrir de la puerta principal luego escuchar pasos que se dirigían hacia donde yo estaba. no podría ser esme, los pasos eran muy pesados para ser los de una mujer… cuando entro, pude reconocer fácilmente ese cabello bronce…y luego unos ojos verdes que miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa e incomodidad

-hola bella-dijo de repente…es obvio que no se esperaba que yo estuviera en su cocina…con una bolsa de papas fritas en las manos.

-adiós edward- le dije con el tono más agrio que pudo salir de mi alma en ese mismo momento… un tono del que yo también me sorprendí bastante.

me levante de mi silla, con la frente en alto, dispuesta a salir de esa elegante y moderna cocina…y con paso decidido dirigirme a la habitación de mi amiga, que ni siquiera estaba imaginando lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo…. lo que no me esperaba era sentir un firme brazo que detuvo mi marcha

-espera- me dijo

Trate de sonar fría en ese momento, y debo admitir que su toque en mi brazo me hacia sentir extraña.

-tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar-y me libere de su agarre-al menos no por ahora, no quiero hablar contigo.

-pero bella… es enserio debemos, nos debemos esta charla- mi furia se desato

-¿crees que aun nos la debemos edward? ¿Ahora luego de casi tres meses? ¿no crees que yo me merecía esta explicación cuando descubrí lo que estabas haciendo con esa perra cuando entre a tu cuarto?-me miraba perplejo, seguro nunca espero que la "tonta" bella, le contestaría de esa forma-pero NO…¿Cuál fue tu maldita explicación? "lo siento bella, ya no siento lo mismo por ti, con ella me siento renovado"… ¿recuerdas?... ¡contesta maldita sea!- le grite, mientras que el solo escuchaba y agachaba la cabeza-me dejaste rota edward, adiós-le dije con el tono mas frió que pude y desaparecí de la puerta sin mirar hacia atrás, subí las escaleras rápidamente y por primera vez en mi vida no me tropéese ni nada por el estilo. Me encontré con alice en el pasillo.

-bella, no es geni…-dijo apuntando un bonito vestido verde agua-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto en cuanto noto mi cara de impotencia, enojo y tristeza…cosa que no fue fácil esconder

-alice me encontré con edward en la cocina-y nos dirigimos de vuelta a su gran habitación y me deje caer en los sillones blancos que estaban junto a un enorme ventanal

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto con la curiosidad estampada en su cara y sentándose a mi lado.

-el no me dijo nada…pero yo si, y no fui para nada agradable-

**Chicas (si es que aun siguen ahí)…PERDON PERDON PERDON! no les explicare las razones por las cuales me ausente durante este tiempo, porque creo que no valen la pena… la historia NO la dejare, y tratare de actualizar siempre que pueda, pero nunca dejare de hacerlo. espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, y de nuevo me disculpo por este retraso, las quiero… y espero que continúen leyendo…**

**Saludos- Isabella 1205 **


End file.
